My 5 best friends, I think (janoskians)
by Mrs.odair64
Summary: Emily Connor and Her family just moved from Ireland to Australia for her dad's work. She meets 5 guys and she thinks they will all be her best friends and nothing more but what happens when she starts falling for one of them. Will she find love or hurt break will her friends stay loyal to her or not? This is a janoskians Fanfiction just so you know
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction about the 5 most awesome guys over the janoskians. I hope you like it.**

moving

My names is Emily Connors and My family and I are moving from Ireland to Australia. I'm not happy about this because all my friends are here and I have leaved here my whole live. I'm 16 just so you know and I have blue eyes and light brown hair. Right now I'm at the airport with my brother Zack and my sister Sunny. My Dad is all ready at our new house and my mom got an early flight So here I am looking at myself one last time before I get on the plane make sure I look ok before I get on the plane. I was wearing black vans black jeans and a jumper with a beanie to go with the jumper I had my vans back pack and My iphone with a melted crayon case and an infinity ring and one direction infinity necklace. Right when I was about to board My friends all come up to me and hugged me and said goodbye. "I wish I didn't have to leave you guys but i have to so I guess this is goodbye call and text me everyday." I told all of them. Then I hugged them goodbye and went on the plane but before I get on I waved one last goodbye.

During the plane ride I was stuck sitting next to an old lady and a guy who fell asleep on my shoulder. I tired to fell asleep during the plane ride but couldn't so I just took my headphones out and listen to one direction and Ed Sheeran and Pink. The plane ride felt like forever when it was finally over I went looking for my brother and sister I found them then found my dad at the entrance of the airport. I run up and Hugged him " Hi Daddy." I said. He said " Hey kids." to all of us then took us to his mini van which had two TVs. I sat in the back with my brother. My sister was in the front talking on and on and on about nothing any of us cared about. My brother just pu the TV on and put on some TV show he likes which I hate and he knows that. So I just started texting my friends.

After A few minutes of texting and being in my own world my dad asked me "how was the flight?" I just said ok not really wanting to talk about it. After that my Dad pulled in front of a huge house that was beautiful and way bigger then my old house. I get out and run inside wanting to see the inside of the house. Inside was a huge living room, a huge kitchen, I beautiful dining room, a gym, a basement filled with video games, Upstairs there was 5 bedrooms and there was a bathroom in all of them. Outside was a garden and a large pool. I went back inside and found my mom in the kitchen. I went and hugged her "Hi mommy I really like the house." My mom just smiled and replied with " Hi and good now are you happy we moved." I smiled " I guess I'm happy we moved." After that Dad order pizza and I went up the room with the name Emily painted on the door. I was so surprised with what I saw the room was beautiful the walls were half dark blue and half light blue the side that was light blue had clouded and words from one direction songs. The dark blue side had stars and infinity signs on it. I had a king sized bed with light purple sheets with flowers and a make up vanity, a large mirror, walk in closet, and a desk.

I unpacked everything I owned and put it all away then I went in the bathroom to put the stuff away I had for the bathroom it was huge it had a huge shower then a large bathtub next to it. This house was perfect after about an hour my mom yell " Emily come downstairs the pizza is here. I dashed down the stairs because I was starving. I had my own pizza pie along with the rest of us. I didn't want to stay downstairs so I went back to my room and eat my pizza watched TV. After awhile of watching TV I fall asleep dreaming about how much I already like it here.

I woke up at 11:00am and went and took a quick shower then put on some shorts, and a jumper I put my hair in a braid then went downstairs. My mom made waffles my favorite. " Morning Emily." My mom said then kissed my check and went back to cooking. I took two waffles and ate them in minutes. I went outside to see if the pool was warm it was. I was going to go swimming but my mom told me to go get shoes we were going to meet the neighbors. I went upstairs and put some socks on and my vans.

We went to the neighbors house and I told her about the plane ride and how I like it here all ready. My mom rang the door bell the door was opened by a really hot guy who was shirtless. I just fangirled a little even though I don't know him. "Hi we just moved in we are your new neighbors my mom said." She then pushed me to say my name " I'm Emily Connors and you are." He looked about my age he had curly hair and he had abs. He started talking inn his Australia accent which was really hot " Hi Emily I'm ...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Which Janoskians do you think it is who answered the door?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy.**

making friends

"I'm Luke Brooks" he said I then put my hand out for him to shake, he did. Then my mom asked him if anyone else was home he then yelled in his Australian accent " Mom the next door neighbors are here." After he yelled that a woman come out of another room she walked up to us and said "hi I'm Gina Brooks you must be the new neighbors." she shake my mom's hand " Hi I'm Tris Connors and yes we are." come out of my mom's mouth Then Gina said " I see you have meet one of my sons." we all looked at Luke he then walked away to another room. "This is one of my kids Emily." I smiled and nodded my head. Then Gina invited as inside she take us to her living room. My mom and Gina were talking about where my family moved from and I was getting bored so I asked my mom if I could go home. She nodded and kept talking to Gina.

I went home and run in the back yard to see if the pool was still warm it was even warmer then before. I run upstairs to my room and put my blue bikini on then grabbed a towel and waterproof sun screen. I went back downstairs put my towel on one of the chairs then put the sun screen on then jumped in. I was relaxing in the pool when my brother and sister come out and jumped in splashing me then tipping my tube over. My sister and brother and me started playing a game but I get out right before the end to tan a little before dinner. Mom come home right after my Brother and sister get in the pool.

I was tanning for a few hours but I get no color and I was hungry so i went inside to eat leftover pizza for dinner. I eat my pizza and was talking to my friends but they had to go so I get my blue penny board and went for a ride around the neighborhood. I was riding think about this place and how tomorrow is my first day of school when I saw a boy on a penny board about half way from where I was he had a dog leash in his hand and the dog was pulling him rather fast. Before I know the boy was getting closer and closer and I didn't have time to move Then I was now on the ground with the boy next to me and the dog licking my face. the boy get up and offered his hand to me which I took.

He then said "Lala don't do that." the boy said to the dog he then looked up at me he had straight hair and looked about 18 he had green eyes " I'm sorry about Lala she never does this you look new did u just move here?" the boy said in his Australia accent another reason why I like it her Australia accent. " It's ok and yeah I'm new I just moved in down the street I'm Emily Connors." "oh I'm Beau Brooks." so he is one of Luke's brother I'm guessing his older brother but I don't know. I had Beau walk me home because he wanted to he was a really funny guy. When we get to my house beau said " we should hang out someday" " Yeah that said great well this is my house so bye." I walked up my driveway then waved goodbye to beau. That night I went to sleep thing about tomorrow my first day of school.

**I hope you like this chapter. **


End file.
